


Longing Moment

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shirt that once said: I love you, but i'm not in love with you. i got inspired by that shirt to write this poem...a valentine poem...please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Moment

Longing Moment

By: desolate flower maiden

* * *

 

**Longing Moment/Panging Moment**

Or this shirt that inspired this poem, the shirt said: I love you, but I'm not in love with you.

I'm in love with you,

well

_I love you,_

but I'm not

_in love_

_with you._

Tis a funny feeling

in each waking moment

that I'm with you

but

with each moment

my heart shrivels

away

leaving nothing but

the feeling of

remembrance

And longing from so long ago…

I was in love,

you see

and that made

all the

difference

for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2319353/1/Longing-Moment


End file.
